totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Dax
Dax, labeled as The Super Obsessed Jak and Daxter Fan 'is a character in Total Drama Oweguy. He returns for Total Drama Tourism and was originally on Team Electric. He also returned for Total Drama Sci-Fi Action and was a member of the Techno Smashers team. Biography Dax is a huge Jak and Daxter fan alone with being a huge geek as well. He is also very dumb and dim witted. He is often bullied at school but doesn't care due to his dumbness. He started watching TDI when it premired. His favorite character was Cody. After TDA ended and after the Celebrity Manhunt special he got invited for Total Drama Oweguy and joined. His main goal in Total Drama is to show everyone how a super fan can compete Total Drama Oweguy In Oweguy's Awesome Camp! Dax was the seventh contestant to arrive. He arrived at the same time Yuki, Pat, and Catherine did. Oweguy got disgusted by the way Dax talked along with Yuki and Catherine. During the group photo he sneezed causing the photo to get messed up a little. When teams were assigned he was placed on the Killer Hot Dogs team. Then after eating everyone prepared for the first challenge. A hang gliding race. In Hang Gliding Race of Doom Dax was the second to go for the Killer Hot Dogs along with Pete. While they were gliding Dax was talking about Ottsels until they made it to the other side. However they were the only ones on their team to make it to the other side due to that Chuck, Kronk, Katelyn, Amanda, the Masked Warrior, and Pat failed to make it across resulting in the Killer Hot Dogs losing the challenge, however, Dax was safe that night. In When Fears Attack the challenge was to conquer your worst fear. Dax had to conquer his fear of getting his video games shredded but he unfortunetly failed easily immedietly grabbing his games before Oweguy dropped them in the blender. Due to that many people on the Killer Hot Dogs team failed easily they lost again. Dax was in the bottom two that night but he got the final Chocolate Oweguy statue due to that Pete failed even more by not conquering his fear of ducks thus eliminating him. Dax didn't have a role in What Ever Happened to Oweguy?! because in the entire chapter he slept. Chuck woke up everyone on the team but didn't wake up Dax who was in a deep sleep. The Killer Hot Dogs won the challenge and their reward was a screening of Badmintion: The Movie. When they were watching Dax finally woke up and asked them if the challenge started yet and everyone just rolls their eyes and continue watching the movie. In Dancing with the Losers when Oweguy announced that the challenge was a dance contest Dax was the only boy who was happy. He then started dancing in front of everyone with a tutu and everyone (except Pat) left. Oweguy explained that five people had to go up to dance and the Killer Hot Dogs only had six members so one had to sit out. That person who sat out was the Masked Warrior and everyone thought that it should've been Dax who was in his tutu again. Luckily he didn't dance with the tutu. Instead all five of them went at once and did a spectacular performance that Oweguy really liked mostly because they formed his head. With that the Killer Hot Dogs win invincibility a second time. In Welcome to the World of Mutant Animals Dax and the rest of the Killer Hot Dogs don't really have a role due to that it focus more on Marine, Kuro, Flare, Catherine, and the Dark Phantom. The challenge was to spend a night on Mutant Island, an island full of mutant animals. They wern't shown much afterward but when the Dark Phantom got defeated it caused a huge blast sending everyone off the island. The two teams ended up at the same time resulting in a tie so no one won or was eliminated but Chad had to leave due to getting injured by mutant beavers and geese. In The Even Bigger Sleep Oweguy gave the contestants the night off but was really tricking them to get tired for his next challenge which was an awake a thon. The next morning everyone was tired except for Marine, Chuck, and the Masked Warrior. When the challenge began Dax immedietly fell asleep so he slept through the rest of the challenge. In the end the Killer Hot Dogs ended up losing but Dax was safe that night. In Box-O-Rama Dax was scared about the entire place shaking. They then discover that the thing was a stadium. The challenge was to compete in a fighting tournament but the Masked Warrior told Dax not to do it and he was fine with that so the entire time he just watched. Even though the Masked Warrior made it far into the challenge he ended up losing and was revealed to be the Dark Phantom so it was eliminated no matter what but it escapes into the sea. In One Host's Trash is Another Contestant's Treasure the challenge was to find a treasure chest at the bottom of the sea. The teams were each given subs. The Screaming Hamburgers got one that looked like a sub while the Killer Hot Dogs got one that resembled a fish. Throughout the challenge Dax kept thinking he was team leader now due to that the Dark Phantom was gone and was also obsessed with the treasure. His teamates got upset about his behavior and threw him out of the sub. Dax got up to the suface still shouting he'll get the treasure but then got hit by a huge wave. When the Screaming Hamburgers got the chest Dax washed up on shore and tried to get the chest but Oweguy knocked him out before he got to it. Due to that it was an reward challenge the Killer Hot Dogs didn't need to go to the elimination ceremony. In Mega Wipeout an intense heatwave had hit camp and Dax was so sweaty that he took his hat off briefly showing that under his hat was an afro which made everyone stare in shock. The challenge was to get through an obstacle course that was luckily above water which was good during the heat wave. Dax did okay during the challenge but had problems while doing it. Durning the punching wall Flare pushed Emily into the mud and Dax then falls and lands on her then both of them get trampled on. And later while getting through the spinning platforms Dax fell and got spun around but luckily made it to the next platform but got very dizzy and puked and just laid on the platform pouring vomit out of his mouth for a while. Near the end of the course Pat was having trouble but was then helped by Dax and made it to the goal. Due to all four of the remaining Killer Hot Dogs making it to the goal before the time limit ended they won the challenge. In Battle of the Genders Dax doesn't speak but does play an important part in the end. The challenge was a battle of the sexes challenge so it was boys vs girls. The challenge was to reface three challenges that they've already done. Dax didn't compete in the first two challenges but competed in the last. The last challenge was the obstacle course from last challegne but more tougher. Dax did alright during the challenge even getting past the falling pillars that Yuki bumped into and makes it to the goal resulting in the boys winning invincibility. In The Comeback Guy (and Animal) The merge began and Kronk and Chad. The challenge was to get through a trail using teamwork and everyone (except for Katelyn, Amanda, and Pat) were paired in teams of two. Dax was paired with Kuro. They did alright but Dax got tired and Kuro tried to convince him to keep going but he then drinks the lake water and Kuro got disgusted. They managed to make it to the top of the cliff and managed to come in third place but didn't win invincibility. During the elimination ceremony Dax was safe that night. In TDO Kart Dax along with the other contestants were doing stuff on the beach. He was eavesdropping on Chad and Emily who were talking to each other. Oweguy then announced the challenge and the contestants had to build karts and race them in a three lap race. Dax built a very small kart but ended up not driving it. Instead he got Emily's kart. Dax did alright during the challenge but wasn't able to catch up to the others. Dax makes it to the final lap but loses a wheel by hitting a rock and ended up crashing into a rock wall and he also hurt his nose. Due to Dax getting disqualified Dax wasn't eliminated. In Campsite of Horror it was very dark at camp and Dax was very scared. Flare and Kuro kept scaring him over and over and he screamed so loud that the girls heard him. The challenge was hosted by Gwen because Oweguy had to go somewhere. The first challenge was to get through a maze that was filled with scary surprises. Dax tried his best to catch up but trips on a wire and a bunch of fake monsters came up. Dax screamed so hard that he then peed his pants and starts crying with Kuro saying he was a crybaby. The others then heard a sucky slimy sound and Dax got scared but it was revealed to be Chad and Emily kissing. The others went into the second part of the challenge which was a maze in a haunted house but Dax was too scared to move on. He was unable to make it to the end and during the elimination ceremony he was voted off. Dax was happy to leave due to getting scared a lot during the challenge and when he was on the loser boat he noticed he didn't have his stuff and then gets hit by his suitcase knocking him out. Dax appeared as a guest in TDO Aftermath #3 after Katelyn, Amanda, and Pat and was shoryl followed by Emily. When he ran onto the stage he tripped because his shoe was untied and Emily helped him up. He had trouble remembering Bridgette's name as well as Geoff's who wasn't there at that point so Bridgette told him both of their names. He asked where Geoff was and Bridgette explained that he was looking for the Dark Phantom which took Dax a while to figure out. After Emily was asked a question Dax was next and Bridgette asked him if he ever loved anyone. Dax explained that he had a crush on a girl named Chloe who was a smart girl in a labcoat and glasses. Bridgette explained that he should impress her once the show was over and Dax got excited about that. Dax also said that his favorite challenge was the treasure hunting challenge despite Pat reminding him that he and the twins threw him out for going crazy. He also said that his least favorite was the horror challenge because he hated getting scared and Emily reminded him that he peed his pants and Dax got upset by that and also said he had explosive diarrhea once much to the disgust of the audience. At the end of the episode when Chuck fainted after swallowing a fly while doing the sign off Dax starts poking him with a stick. Dax returned in The Most Ultimate Dare Contest Ever - Part 2 to help out during the challenge. He told the dare at the second dare spot during the challenge. His dare for Marine was to dress up as Chloe which she did. When Kuro saw her doing the challenge Dax said hi to him which he waved back. The dare for Flare was to chew gum he already chewed but Flare used a freebie so Kuro did it instead which he did and both moved on. Dax later watched Flare get his hair shaved and then laughed when he did. After Flare's elimination Oweguy told Chuck, Dax, and Jasmine to get the others to watch the finale which Dax was excited about. In TDO Showdown: Kuro vs. Marine Dax came back to watch the finale. He supported Kuro to win and helped him out during the challenge. When they got to the tree part of the challenge Dax said they should climb up it but Jasmine tells him that they don't have strong fingers. After the flag challenge Dax told Kuro, Jasmine, and Yuki that he had to make a deposit, meaning he had to go number two. Apparently he ate the brownies that Flare left for Kuro and Marine in order to slow them down. Kuro told him that they'l wait for him but they instead continued on. Dax later returned to the peanut gallery and told the others that they were in the mountains and told Flare that he went number number two which Flare was upset about. In the end Kuro won and during the winner's ceremony Kuro, Chad, and Dax threw Flare in the lake much to his dislike and the others excitement. Afterwards they later chased after Arnold to throw him in the lake. In Where Are They Now?: A TDO Reunion Special it is explained by Geoff and Bridgette that after TDO ended he started doing stuff with his friends Sparky and Wentworth and started dating Chloe. Later during the Gemmies Dax arrived with Chloe, Sparky, and Wentworth and kept commenting on how awesome they were. When Raven arrived he got scared of her when she made a scary face and hid behind Chloe showing that he still can't handle scary things. After everyone had arrived Oweguy shows up with a bunch of new teens and goes in locking the rest out. During the Gemmies Total Drama Oweguy didn't win and Oweguy took the new teens to a new show much to the surprise of everyone and the sadness of Sparky and Wentworth. But Jasmine instructs them to get on a bus and chase after them. They succed in doing so but both vehicles crash at the bottom of a cliff but luckily no one was injured. While waiting Dax and his friends were talking to the mechanic boy Hendrick who says they should be a team. A search party consisting of Catherine, Chuck, Jake, Katelyn, Amanda, and Pete went out looking for help while Dax and the others stayed behind. Later Oweguy arrived and the twenty teams were rescued and back at camp Oweguy announced that they will be moving on to the second season which Dax was happy about. Total Drama Tourism After Total Drama Tourism Trivia *Dax recieved six Chocolate Oweguy's and placed 8th and was the fourth contestant eliminated during the merge. *Dax was the winner of Total Drama Tourism. *He occasionally has spittle coming out of his mouth whenever he talks but that doesn't really happen in the later chapters he's in. *Dax was the first contestant on the show to throw up. File:Dax.png|Dax in Total Drama Oweguy and Total Drama Tourism. Category:Total Drama Oweguy Category:Total Drama Tourism Category:Total Drama Sci-Fi Action